memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mourn
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please don't add nonsense (e.g. the you added to User:SparqMan's talk page) to our database. Thanks. --Broik 21:49, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) Please stop creating articles consisting of episode scripts. That is not accepted here. --From Andoria with Love 04:30, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Why Mourn 04:30, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Our policy dealing with copyrights has to be examined - - but at present i don't think these additions have the community support -- nor do i believe we have the legal right to present scripts in their entirety. Please cease and desist until a community discussion can be performed. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :::Ok, but it's not as if we have a legal right to dozens of dozens of pictures or as if PAramount will come after us and sue. Come on, do you really think anyone buys the fair use tag? Mourn 04:36, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Also, please stop creating categories that have not been agreed upon by the community. To suggest a category, see Memory Alpha:Category suggestions. --From Andoria with Love 04:37, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::anyone buys the fair use tag?: That's not what we are discussing here. I told you to take it to the community (i might suggest Memory Alpha:Ten Forward) if you want to suggest changes to Memory Alpha -- but I want you to know that copying scripts word for word isn't part of our mandate, nor do i think it will become part. ::Yes, I think everyone buys it as it is valid under our license -- and we are not visually reproducing entire episodes -- simply individual frames for review purposes -- we could do the same with text snippets or audio clips -- but we are forbidden from reproducing an entire episode text, an entire episode audio, or an entire episode video. ::If there's anything else you don't understand or need translated feel free to ask another archivist for help making a meaningful contribution -- we're here to help. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 04:44, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::Your audio clips are one and two minutes long. That's more than the 30 second sample that's legally allowed. Mourn 04:47, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Would you like to make a suggestion at Memory Alpha talk:Copyrights regarding this? I'm not the one who submitted whichever file you mean. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk A suggestion First of all, I know of at least one case where you are right about the sound clips, which is , but I don't think having a minute-long clip for a 45-minute-long show is as bad as a minute-long clip of a four-minute song. But that's beside the point. My suggestion is, simply link to whichever site you got the script from? We would probably be content with such a link, and it might prove useful. If a link is not enough, how about this: As you seem convinced that Paramount would not mind (and I am saying this in all seriousness), perhaps you should contact them and ask about it? State in clear and concise terms how benign our intentions are, and why it would not hurt their profits -- namely, that reading the script is not the same as watching the TV show or DVD (ergo it would not be competition) and people who would have otherwise bought whatever Companion has the scripts on it could look the scripts up on the internet. Many sites post the scripts without permission, so at least we're asking nicely (make sure you say please)! Again, I am being serious here; you never know what kind of response you'll get. Paramount does not list e-mails or have contact forms on its main site, but there is one listed on startrek.com (copyrightagent@paramount.com) who you might try contacting, but that seems to be website issues. A better bet might be snail mail: Paramount Pictures 5555 Melrose Avenue Hollywood, CA 90038 Attn: Paramount Television Hopefully that helps. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 06:15, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :They're not going to release the scripts into the public domain or a non-proprietary license, which is apparently what the people on here want. "Fair use" doesn't seem to be enough. Mourn 02:59, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) apology I apologize for an error i made on the deletion page: as the creator of an article, you are allowed to vote on its deletion. there is still (from the number of votes tallied on that page) a community consensus to maintain our copyright policy and not reproduce scripts that can't be released under this site's license (regardless of what other sites do). If you wanted to continue the LCARSsource concept, i would suggest adding a seuggestion to Memory Alpha:Ten Forward, perhaps some type of webpage directory could be compiled. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:28, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) What constitutes a stub vs. useless info I went through this when I was new, creating pointless element pages that essentially gave no content, even if they could eventually become useful articles. The TOS performer pages you've been creating fall into that same category, and neither practice is appreciated. Quality before quantity. :) Thanks. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:21, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Actually, I take it back; that information might be just about all you can find for some people, but at least try to find something else like the birth year or basic information if they did anything else noteworthy. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:43, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC)